digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ken Ichijouji
The article says that Kens first experience with a digimon was in the battle with diaboromon. Which episode is this mentioned in? [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Doctor Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 18:33, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers. Lanate (talk) 19:31, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Kimeramon kimeramon was a partner to ken when he was the digimon emperor. he created kimeramon to replace wormmon as his partner since he thought wormon wasn't strong enough to be his partner. the relationship he has with kimeramon is the same as yuu's was with darkknightmon. he thought he was controling kimeramon, but it was really controling him.DalekSupreme13 05:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Partners are quite strictly defined in Adventure, and Kimeramon wasn't one of them. Xros Wars doesn't work as an analogy because it has a totally separate paradigm. 05:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::could we list kimeramon as a temporary parter, he did act as the digimon emperor's partner for 3 episodes before he lost control of it.DalekSupreme13 07:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :He could not use his Digivice on it, he didn't share a bond with it, and he didn't control it. All he did was create it and set it free. 12:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Of note, Ken never directly calls Kimeramon his partner, only his "ultimate program/creation" or "pet", and its eyes usually glow red just like any other Digimon he controls. He does say that "Kimeramon is what a partner should look like, not a runt like Wormmon," but that's still pretty weak. I mean, if you can find a quote where Ken calls Kimeramon his partner, then that would mean that I missed something and that they are partners. But barring a quote, it's not supported by the evidence. 19:21, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Tri. preview Granted it's not conclusive as only the intro has been revealed thus far, but should it be mentioned that Ken, along with Davis, Yolei and Cody, are all defeated by Alphamon in the opening scenes? Ggctuk (talk) 21:29, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :Let's hold off on mentioning Tri on the 02 pages until the full story is released. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:27, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :: I assume we're doing the same for part 02 in which Ken appears to resume his Kaiser persona. Ggctuk (talk) 23:14, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Once the animation has aired, the synopses is fair game. Until the second animation is officially released, we shouldn't be posting anything about it unless it's material that's in official sources, like V-Jump articles. 03:54, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Emperor Even if it's not Ken, Ken is still mentioned in relation to the Emperor, and so there needs to be something on this page. Even mentions of a character are part of that character's story. 13:21, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Name Error The Total Digimon magazine mislabeled Ken's name as Satoru.--Hornean (talk) 22:41, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Tamer series I believe these should be incorporated into the main fiction section. 12:54, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Real Original Japanese is "Ken Ichijozi" I Revealed the Original Japanese Name that I found in the Toys Line is called "Ken Ichijozi".